Always better in Two's
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Morty's deepest desires are soon to become reality; but it's not just his wildest dreams alone, someone else has taken an interest in him. He's just gonna need to take a little nap first.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Morty's are Better**

The room was steaming from the hot water in the enclosed space. "Ughh, o-ogawd yessss, I'm gonna cum!" The brunette franticly stoking his member to climax, letting his semen run into the shower drain. His body grew limp, he slowly opened his eyes, and he weakly raised his hand to the nozzle handle, turning it from hot water, cold, to off. He got out of the bath, dried himself, and got dressed.

"Oh, man, that was f-freaking great, I-I came so hard," he thought to himself. He walked to his room, closed the door behind him, and laid down looking up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, figuring now would be an ample time to rest, to gain some energy before he got to his math homework which was due Monday. Unfortunately for him, someone had other plans for him.

"M-M-Morty, you there, are you listening?" Morty heard in an all too familiar inebriated voice.

"R-Rick, is that you? Where are you?" The teenage boy gripped the sides of his head flailing his body back and forth while on his knees atop his bed. His eyes quickly scanning the room, searching for his grandfather. His voice sounded so close, as though the old man was sitting right next to him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

H-Hey, kiddo, if you're looking for me I'm not there", the voice began. "I'm in the garage. I-I'm using some sick one-way telepathy here. Cool, huh? Y-Y'know, I don't wanna, don't wanna know what weird freaky shit you think about Morty. So, I'm not interested in your side of this, quote on quote, _conversation_. Gotta spare myself, gotta spare myself the details of what goes on in your sick head. Just come down to the garage, w-we got some shit to do Morty!".

The young man proceeded to calm down, sitting his butt on the edge of the bed, foot dangling as he was not yet tall enough to reach the floor at this height. He started to frown. "Ahhh maaan", he groaned. "What could it possibly be _this_ time", he thought to himself. He leapt out of bed and headed down to the garage, as was requested of him. He knew nothing was good to come, because frankly, these adventures were always a mess.

He reached the garage door, taking in a deep breath, and opened it reluctantly, letting out a sigh. "Hey, Rick…I'm here, what do you want this time?". It was clear in his voice. He was getting tired of this erratic life he was now living, for a mere second, he thought, what it'd be like if he just had a normal grandfather. Though, he knew a little part of him enjoyed the unpredictably of these last few months. His life wasn't exactly the most fulfilling or rewarding. His social life was practically non-existent and he mostly just stayed in his room fantasizing about Jessica's firm ass bouncing on his dick, amongst other sexual acts with a multitude of other people he'd rather not admit to, one more common place in his mind than others.

Looking forward, he saw the back of his grandpa's head, hair just as unkempt as ever, maybe even more so than usual. He was sitting in his chair, he appeared to be swaying something side to side in his hand. Morty moved towards the blue haired man. Rick spun his chair around, now looking at his grandson with flask in one hand and test tube in the other. The tube appeared to contain a miscellaneous green liquid. His grandpa had a wide grin on this face. The boy was starting to feel worried, palms getting sweaty. He looked at the test tube, his grandpa's mischievous smile, then the test tube once, again. "Uh…", he paused. "What's that R-Rick?". He had a bad feeling, but he always seemed to in his grandpa's presence.

"It's a new Erupppppp soda, Morty. Y-y-you're gonna love it." Rick proceeded to take a drink from his flask, letting out another burp, shamelessly. He placed the flask back in his pocket.

"No way Rick! I'm not gonna drink that!" he yelled out disgruntledly. "It's probably g-g-gonna make my skin come off, or make me s-sterile or something. I don't wanna take any part in your weird science Rick." He turned around and headed back to the door. Rick jumped out of his chair and grabbed the brunet's wrist and turned him around violently. He then gripped the teens shoulders and brought his face close to the boys. Morty could feel his breath on his skin and pungent smell of alcohol penetrate his nostrils. He felt his face fluster, forehead dampening with sweat, and his pants tightening around his groin. "C-Come on Rick, this isn't fair, don't make me drink this". The older man, who still was grabbing the younger one's wrist proceeded to fling the boy to the floor. Morty now lay on the floor feeling a bit jolted. Rick came down to the floor as well hovering over his grandson's body, face to face with him. He pressed his left hand on Morty's left arm, pinning him as he held the tube in the other.

"You know what really isn't fair, M-MuOuuurgTY?" The boy looked up to him, puzzled at his question. Rick didn't give him time to respond. "It's not fair for you to think those-those sick things about your g-grandpa". The Boy's eyes began to widen, his mouth opening slightly, yet unable to respond. "R-Remember when I said I couldn't hear your thoughts earlier? Well I lied, I lied to you Morty". Morty continued to look up blankly at the man. "I've been listening, I've been listening to everything you've thought about today Morty. I know you came thinking about me Morty. Y-you like jacking off to your grandpa, Mor-TY? Yeah, there may have been some Jessica splashed in there too, b-but I know you had thoughts of me in that little brain of yours, y-you sick little fuck. Typical Morty behavior, wanting to get fucked by your old man."

"N-no way Rick, I n-never would think something like that, that's gross" he looked away, averting his eyes. The scientist didn't even have to look down, he knew just by peering at his pink cheeks that the young one had an erection forming. He let out a light airy laugh.

"Yeah, sure you didn't, kid. Tell that to the semen you let down the drain into the sewers, ya sicko". The little one started to thrash about, but it was no use, he couldn't escape. "Alright Morty, it's time for you to drink this. You'll t-thank me. You're going to love this shit. We're gonna loooove this shit." He had the widest grin Morty had ever seen on another human being, but to be fair, not many smiled in Morty's direction. Rick held up the tube of mystery fluid and proceeded to explain what was to come. "S-so, what's gonna happen, is that you're gonna sleep for a little bit, o-okay?" He continued. "When you wake up, you're gonna, you're gonna experience your wildest dreams, Morty. We're all gonna have a good time." He forced the liquid down his grandson's throat. "Drink up Morty." The juices slid down his throat, the tube now empty.

Slight murmurs came out of the boy's mouth, but not much else. He was starting to feel dizzy. What was once one Rick started to duplicate, then become one, and duplicate again. "It's time for you to rest, see you in a bit Morty." He got up, leaving the boy dazed on the concrete. Morty's vision got dimmer and dimmer until everything went black.

A few hours past, the teenage boy was still resting on the floor, motionless. Soon a green portal appeared in the center of the garage with a body stepping out of it. Portal disappearing behind him.

"Man, you won't believe what I've been through today Mort-Morty!?" He had paused and looked at the floor seeing his grandson unconscious laying below him. "What the f-fuck are you-?" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a blow to the back of his head, soon after falling to the ground. Sight going from blurred colors to nothingness. In his last thought, wondering what or whom could have hit him from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness flickered in and out for Rick as his eyes slowly opened, seeing Morty resting on his lap, cheek pressing against his clothed thigh. There was a soft, stroking sensation as Morty pushed his face against the inner thigh, causing a certain beast inside of Rick to stir. As Morty looked up and their eyes met, Rick could see a strange excitement on Morty's face. There was something… off. Panic set in soon after and there was something else that Rick found himself to be concerned with. His arms and legs were bound - electric chair style. His futile efforts only proved to make "Morty" lick his lips with a bit of excitement as the small hands played along the old man's inner thighs, tickling his fancy and urging thoughts that he didn't imagine he'd have.

"Y-you're finally awake. I'm so-s-so excited to meet you C137. You-you know you're so cute when you're sleeping."

The hands weren't wandering for long, though. They'd had a purpose. They'd met at the center and one pair of index and thumb began to tug at Rick's zipper, pulling it down with a certain animosity that Rick hadn't ever seen in his own Morty for anything. There was something unpleasant about that. Without even a hint of hesitation or doubt in his movements, this Morty had successfully removed Rick's cock from its cloth prison and was now… snuggling it. Taking the flaccid shaft and stroking it along his cheeks and inhaling the stench of Rick's unwashed, uncut cock brought a manic blush to this strange Morty's face.

"Ahhhh~"

Morty's fingers started at the base and wrapped around the girth of this old man's dick and he began to stroke it ever so lightly, just to get the juices flowing. The initially flaccid shaft was now filling with blood and growing to the entirety of its glory. Morty's lips visibly began dribbling with a viscous saliva, displaying his excitement as he'd brought the tip to his nostrils and took a great whiff of the pink, bulbous end.

"You know every Rick has their own special scent that sets them apart~? I-I think yours might just be my new faaaaavorite~!"

"Wow, you're a fucking twisted little sh-shit."

All that brought from the Morty was a playful, slightly demented giggle, his unsettling gaze becoming even more apparent as Rick had noticed that his pupils were dilated and vibrating just enough to make it seem as if the boy was high on some sort of drug. But this wasn't some sort of drug. No, this Morty got off on Rick's very presence.

"N-No, not at all. I'm just a f-f-fan of your work~ A suuuuuper fan~"

Everything clicked in place as the old man remembered seeing something like this in the Citadel. A Morty that was a little more tilted beyond other Mortys. Perhaps Rick was a little too familiar with this Morty. The supposed biggest Rick-fan in the multiverse. Super Rick-Fan Morty.

"L-Look, if you're that m-m-much of a fan, then let me out of here. I'll give you a r-r-reeeeal treat if you do."

"I'm already getting a tr-treat right now! Besides, I'm on orders to keep y-y-you here for n-now~"

"From who?"

As Rick was saying that, a monitor was coming down from the ceiling behind Super Rick-Fan. At first it was a blank screen, but soon it flickered to life and on it was the particularly disturbing sight of Rick's own face. But in the same vein that Rick-Fan's eyes were vibrating, this Rick also had the same level of madness reverberating through his stare. It certainly didn't help that it was zoomed in - as if the other Rick was looking into the camera and trying to see through it to the other side. Moving backwards was all it took, though, and the Rick was seen wearing… disturbing clothes, at best. What appeared to be a ski hat in the form of a Morty, a shirt with Morty's face and holding… a Morty plush. Super Morty-Fan Rick.

"... Oh, Jesus, it's YOU? G-GET ME OUT OF THIS F-F-FUCKING CHAIR!"

Rick began to struggle violently to try and get out of the chair, grunting and flailing his entire body about. The result was futile, but at the very least he landed a very solid smack on Rick-Fan's face with his cock, leaving a red mark on the poor boy's cheek and causing him to squeal a bit in surprise. There was a visible rage in the other Rick's face, screaming into the camera.

"HEY! S-S-STOP HURTING MY M-M-MORTY! A-ARE YOU OKAY, BABE?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Daddy~ His c-c-cock's not as big as yours~ Didn't hurt like when you do it~"

"Whoa, low blow… Not cool, dude."

Rick spat on Rick-Fan before turning his head back up to the monitor, not catching the moment when Morty had turned away to wipe the spit off and lick it off of his palm, savoring the flavor and moaning delightedly. Morty-Fan Rick grinned smugly as he'd watched his Morty wallow in the delights of another Rick. Of course, C137 didn't miss a single beat and made notice of Morty-Fan, using his hip to dick-slap Morty again - this time more purposefully and a bit harder. Of course, Morty had squealed with delight and Rick spat on him one more time for good measure.

"You f-f-fucking get off on this shit? God damn, your Rick is a fucking C-C-CUCK."

There was a certain degree of pleasure that was showing on Morty-Fan's face at the way the other Rick was treating his Morty. You could almost see how hard he was on his face - but there were other matters to attend to. He wanted to see some real action. Snapping his fingers, Morty-Fan issued a command to Rick-Fan.

"Now's not the time to dawdle, Sweet Cheeks. Get on that dick."

"Y-Y-Yes, Daddy!"

Before Rick could even respond, Rick-Fan was already wrapping his lips around the tip, suckling upon it eagerly, eyes rolling as he allowed himself to drown in the pleasure of tasting C137's cock. It was only a moment, though, and he'd lowered himself on that shaft, taking it in inch by inch until he'd finally bottomed out, gagging a bit and slowly taking a breath through his nose. He'd allowed himself the next few seconds to adjust to the cock being in his throat before going at it again, deep throating the entirety of Rick's length without a problem and pumping it in and out of his soft, warm cum-dump of a mouth. The sudden influx of pleasure was a sensation that flooded Rick's mind unexpectedly, groaning his pleasures and instinctively thrusting his dick deeper into Rick-Fan's mouth. The thrusting was not lost on Rick-Fan either, as he'd adjusted his bobbing to match the rhythm of Rick's dick hitting the back of his throat. Morty pulled the cock out of his breather for just long enough to start being snarky about it.

"It tastes so good and-and you have so much precum Rick, am I doing a good job? D-Does it feel good?"

The old man was already annoyed hearing this Morty talk, but he had to struggle with the fact that he actually very much enjoyed the thorough blow - even though he hadn't finished yet. What happened next was a little more unexpected. Rick-Fan dropped his pants and began nuzzling his ass crack against the mound of meat he so desperately wanted inside of him. This caused Rick to stir a bit as he'd bit his lip to stifle a groan of pleasure.

"I got something b-better for you than a blowjob, Rick."

There was a brief moment in time where everything had stopped and he'd seen Morty's puckering butthole twitch with anticipation, kissing the tip of his rod before engulfing the entirety of his length without hesitation, the motion a smooth stroke as he'd fallen back upon the large rod and he'd let out a heavy moan of approval. Rick drew blood as he'd bitten down harder on his lip, the stifled moans becoming just a bit more pronounced as he'd tried his hardest to fight the pleasure - almost as if it were some sort of weird torture.

"Is this-Is this your f-first time fucking a M-morty, Rick? No-no wonder you're like this..."

The tiny ass bounced up and down on him more and more, the motion of engulfing the dick creating a strange vacuum on Rick's dick and the suction of Rick-Fan's tight asshole proving that it was, indeed, much better than a blowjob.

"I'm so lucky! Ahhh-I r-really get to take your Morty-ginity?" There was a light twitch inside of Rick-Fan's asshole that he identified relatively easily, due to the sensitivity of his asshole. "Y-you like that, huh?"

The words were practically taunting him, Rick-Fan swaying his hips with every pump, giving Rick a separate sensation on each side of his cock with every drop of his ass on Rick's dick, a sudden increase in tempo causing Rick to breathe a little more shallowly. He was hardly given a chance to catch his breath as Rick-Fan had continued the relentless assault to his pleasure center, the pumping reaching a fiery pitch as Rick could feel his balls tighten, signalling the arrival of his coming orgasm.

"You wanna cum inside me? You know, th-they say there's nothing like cumming inside a Morty's ass."

Those words could have been enough to send him over the edge, but Rick couldn't even get to the critical point of no return, as any pressure he'd felt on his cock was released - breathing heavily as he let out an annoyed grunt and looked to see what had happened. Rick-Fan Morty was giving him a playful, teasing look and purring like some sort of weird Squanchy imitator. In the next moment, Rick was looking up at Morty-Fan, who'd had one of the slimiest smiles on anyone's face that Rick had ever seen before. The lack of orgasm had only served to irritate Rick as well, the combination of both things making him struggle against his bindings.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your little sample, C137, but I'm done watching. It's time for you to be the cuck."

Hearing that, Rick's mind began connecting all of the dots, instantly forming the shape of a giant middle finger in his mind. He growled as he'd started struggling more, wriggling with futility and Rick-Fan merely looked at Rick with a mocking smirk.

"That's so cute…~ Sometimes I wish my Rick were even half as passionate as that~"

"MORTY!" he'd roared from his chair, eyes focused on the monitor - enraged.

Morty-Fan moved out of the way to reveal C137 Morty, passed out on the floor and wearing what appeared to be a schoolgirl uniform, skirt lifted to reveal a pair of striped panties. Morty-Fan had visibly moved over to where Morty was laid out and began to lightly caress along the young boy's inner thighs, fingertips feeling along the soft, silky flesh. This caused Morty-Fan to shiver lightly in delight and anticipation of the next steps of his plan, licking his lips hungrily as he eyed the schoolgirl-clad Morty in his vision. He could hear C137 Rick screaming and struggling in the other room, and he hadn't a single care. His mind was stuck on a single track now.

"Mmmm, Rick, you got a real nice Morty here. How could you not wanna be inside him?"

He'd gotten onto his knees, lifting one of Morty's legs up and pressing his tongue up against the brunette's ankle, moaning with a certain degree of lust and depravity, pushing his tongue up to the calf and around the knee. He was truly relishing in the flavor of C137 Morty, another taste to keep in his memory for future nights. There was a bit of resistance now as Morty was coming to, groaning and moving about uncomfortably. By the time he'd realized what that wet feeling on his leg was, Morty-Fan was already lapping up the sweat on Morty's inner thigh.

"Wh-wh-wha…? What's…?"

"Remember that good time I promised?"


End file.
